


The Big Reveal

by izzie579



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Protective Alex Danvers, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzie579/pseuds/izzie579
Summary: Kara finally admits her Super Secret to Cat, but that's not the only secret she's keeping...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture into the Supergirl fandom, so please be gentle, and enjoy!

Kara and Cat were working late yet again, most of the Catco building was deserted.  
The only sounds were Cat's occasional scribbles, Kara turning a page now and then, and the general hum of the office electronics. Both women were comfortable; Cat had kicked off her heels hours ago and Kara had her legs drawn up on the couch.  
"I swear people get more incompetent by the day," Cat muttered as she corrected a particularly infuriating mistake. "How did this idiot pass the third grade?"  
Kara chuckled. "We can't all be as perfect as you, Miss Grant," she said around a smile.  
Cat huffed in frustration, removing her glasses and stretching in her chair. "Take a look at how poorly these sentences are constructed."  
The young woman abandoned the couch and stood to Cat's left, scanning the article in question. "Wow," she breathed. "Even my writing wasn't this bad when I first came to- Uhm, I mean... I- I mean, this is really sloppy."  
With a roll of her eyes, Cat turned to Kara. "When you first came to where? This planet?"  
Kara's hand flew to her glasses, making an unnecessary adjustment. "Miss Grant, I'm from this planet!" she squeeked indignantly.  
Cat raised an eyebrow. "Yes, _that_  reaction convinced me."  
"Miss Grant," Kara started, unconciously standing straighter. "You've seen Supergirl and I in the same room, there can be no doubt-"  
"And yet I doubt," Cat stood from her chair, coming face to face with her assistant. "I doubt you want me to know the truth, Kiera, because you're scared I'll expose you."  
Kara said nothing.  
"I think you're scared that I'll put you on the front page as soon as you confirm my suspicions," Cat continued, pacing around her office. "But Kara," she spun on her heel to look the younger woman in the eye.  
There was a pause, and Kara's heart sped up at her name finally falling from the other woman's mouth.  
"Don't you trust me, after all these years?"  
Kara's super-hearing suddenly picked up the sound of someone screaming from across the city. "Miss Grant, I-"  
Cat noticed the way Kara's head was inclined to the open balcony door. "If there's an emergency, you should go," she indicated to the balcony with a wave of her hand. "But at least come back so we can talk about this."  
With a breeze that rustled the papers in the office, Kara was gone, leaving a smiling Cat Grant behind.


	2. Chapter 2

The fight had taken longer than she expected, and by the time Kara stumbled out of the DEO after her debrief, all thoughts of Cat Grant were pushed to the back of her mind. The aliens that had been causing trouble were all in custody, and all Kara wanted to do was curl up in bed.  
It was only when she was in the shower, washing the smell of smoke from her hair, that Kara remembered the earlier conversation with her boss. She groaned at the thought of seeing Cat the next day. The CEO had probably gone home by now, and Kara was unsure if meeting Cat's demand that they talk would be welcomed at three in the morning.  
With a sigh, she decided to at least text the older woman. After super-speeding her way into pajamas, Kara picked up her phone and tried to decide what to say. Eventually, she settled for something simple.

 

Cat stared at her phone with a small smile. She ached to hear Kara say those three words in person, but this was good enough for now. Disappointed as she was that Kara had not returned to the office, Cat drew some comfort from the fact that the young woman was not too injured to text. She fell asleep with Kara's words playing through her head.

 _I trust you_.

 

Kara was ready with Cat's latte as soon as the private elevator's doors opened. "Good morning, Miss Grant," she greeted her boss as usual.  
Which was unusual was the way Cat's eyes briefly traveled over Kara's body, coming to rest on her chest. "My office, Kiera."  
Cat took the latte and strode ahead, leaving a slightly bewildered Kara to trail after her.  
"Shut the door," Cat commanded as she threw her purse unceremoniously on her desk. She removed her sunglasses and sighed deeply.  
"Miss Grant?"  
"Some ground rules, Kiera," Cat started pacing. "Your super-duties are not to interfere with your job here."  
Kara's eyes widened. "I would never, Miss Grant, I-"  
"You need to be more careful," Cat interrupted. "Luckily for you, unlucky for his job, Mr. Runkle has been keeping his mouth shut about the strange occurances in our security footage."  
"I'm sorry?"  
Cat pinched her nose. "Head of Security, Mr. Runkle, has been hiding some anomalies with certain cameras on this floor," she said slowly. "I made an enquiry last night after you left. Every now and again, a few seconds go missing. Not something anybody would pick up, especially if you don't know what you're looking for."  
Kara frowned. "Miss Grant, I don't understand."  
"I cross-referenced these anomalies with the times that you've mysteriously disappeared and Supergirl had to save the day," Cat said pointedly.  
"Oh."  
"And I think you should thank the cardigan hobbit," Cat waved a hand behind her. "Because the interferences were all traced back to his computer."  
Kara felt a rush of affection toward Winn. Of course he thought about everything. "I'll be more careful, Miss Grant."  
Cat finally sat behind her desk. "Oh, and I'd like to do an interview with Supergirl, when you have the time."  
"Miss Grant, I thought you said you won't use me like that," Kara's voice was small.  
"I'm not going to exploit you, Kara," Cat said gently. "I just think it would benefit our city's morale to know a bit more about their hero. I'll even let you have the final say on what gets published."  
"I'll have to think about it," Kara sighed.  
Cat smiled softly. "Thank you, Kara."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments so far! Next chapter will be posted on Monday. Please be patient with my mistakes, as English is not my first language and the last time I actually watched the show, I was on heavy pain medication. I hope I do these amazing characters justice.  
> Enjoy!

Supergirl landed quietly on the balcony, taking a moment to compose herself before knocking on the glass door.  
"Its unlocked," Cat muttered without looking up from her phone.  
The hero stepped inside, wringing her hands. "Good evening, Miss Grant."  
Cat finished her text and raised an eyebrow. "How nice of you to drop by, Supergirl."  
The young woman smiled tentatively. "Miss Grant, you know my real name."  
"Do you feel more confident with the suit on?" Cat enquired.  
Kara frowned. "Is this part of the interview?"  
Cat sighed and stood from her desk. "No, Kara. I was just curious. You've never called me out on that before." She moved to the wet bar and poured herself two fingers of scotch. Cat held the bottle up, but Kara shook her head.  
"It doesn't affect me," she shrugged. "And the taste is a bit sharp."  
With an eye roll, Cat moved to the couch and indicated that Kara should sit opposite her. "I'm not going to force you to answer something you don't want to," she began, readying a recorder and notebook. "So tell me now if there's anything off-limits. Of course, your real name and job will never be mentioned. We'll only cover what you're comfortable with."  
Kara sat stiffly, her hands clasped in her lap. She looked nothing like the hero in her suit; it was a nervous Kara Danvers sitting across from her boss. "There are some... painful memories that I'd rather not discuss."  
Cat waited patiently, sipping her scotch.  
"Frankly, Miss Grant, I don't think the public needs to know the details of my tragic past," Kara sat up a bit straighter.  
"How about I ask some questions and you stop me when it gets too much?"  
Kara was taken aback by how gentle Cat was being. She had only ever seen this side of the older woman when Carter was involved. "I guess that's okay."  
"I want you to relax, Kara," Cat said quietly. "I'm not going to do you in. The people want to know that you're just like us. Why don't you just tell me your story?"  
Kara reached for the recorder and switched it on. "Ask your questions, Miss Grant. I'll answer what I can."  
Cat set her glass aside and Kara could see her shifting into her reporter persona. "Tell me, Supergirl. Why did you choose to reveal yourself to the world when you did?"  
"The plane I saved," Kara took a deep breath. "There was someone very dear to me on it, and I couldn't just let her die. I didn't have to think about it, I just acted. Maybe I could have planned it better, but it was pure instinct that drove me. I don't regret it."  
"But why then?" Cat pressed. "Did you not have powers before, or were you being selfish? How can we trust that your heroic acts are for the good of humanity?"  
Kara blanched. "Miss Grant, I would never hurt anyone intentionally!"  
"Supergirl," Cat said gently, leaning forward. "People are afraid of what they don't know. This is your chance to explain, to make them understand."  
"I... I was selfish, that day." Kara sighed. "When I came to earth, the people who took me in, they taught me to control my powers, to hide and blend in. To be normal, ordinary. I had failed my original mission of protecting my cousin, by the time I arrived on earth he had already become Superman. I didn't think the world needed another hero." There was a pause, then Kara added, "I didn't think the world needed me."  
"But someone did, on that plane," Cat supplied.  
"Yes. It made me realise that I _can_  be a hero," Kara's voice grew stronger. "That I _should_  be a hero. Just because I failed one mission, doesn't mean I'm not worthy of the next. I have the ability to help. I want to help. I don't understand why everyone doesn't see it that way."  
Cat was quiet for a moment. "That's very noble of you."  
Kara lowered her head. "Maybe I'm trying to prove that I could have taken care of him. That, if things were different... I don't know. I need to take a break."  
In the wink of an eye, Kara was outside, with her back to the office, looking over the night sky.  
Cat took her time switching off the recorder, finishing her drink and grabbing two bottles of water. By the time she came to stand next to Kara, the younger woman's tears were already wiped away.  
"Thanks," Kara sniffed as she accepted the bottle Cat held out. "I was supposed to get here first. My pod got stuck in a place called the Phantom Zone. I was in stasis for twenty four years before it got dislodged, and when I landed here, Kal was already a grown man. I was supposed to take care of him, but instead he ended up in Kansas and knew nothinng about our home. His Kryptonian accent is terrible."  
Cat smiled at the watery chuckle Kara let out. "But you found your purpose, didn't you? Being Supergirl, saving the world on a regular basis..."  
With a frown, Kara twisted the cap off the bottle and took a long swig. "If it weren't for the people my mom put in prison, I wouldn't have to save the world so often," her shoulders slumped. "Most of the aliens you see me fight... Its personal for them, and they don't care who gets hurt on their path to revenge. I can't just sit back and let my mother's decisions hurt innocent people."  
"So you feel obliged to save people from these aliens because you feel guilty?"  
Kara turned to face Cat, her eyes tired but blazing. "I think this interview is over, Miss Grant."  
Before she could take off, however, Cat placed a hand on her forearm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, Kara."  
"I just," Kara took a shaky breath, blinking away tears. "I need to go."  
And with a sob, Supergirl shot into the night sky, leaving a stunned Cat Grant behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. The angst is building....

Cat drained her third glass of scotch, rewinding the tape and letting it play again. While she listened, she poured another drink from the bottle she brought to the couch after Supergirl left.  
She knew she might have pushed too hard, but the young hero clearly needed to get these feelings out in the open. The rage Cat had seen behind her eyes before she flew off said as much. The tape finished playing and Cat sighed deeply. She had hoped for more, but understood that it was hard for Kara to talk about her past. Next time, she vowed, she would go easier on the young woman. If there would be a next time.

 

Above the clouds, Kara felt more at peace than most places on earth. From here, she could stare off into the distance, shut down her senses, and just think. Had it been a mistake to agree to the interview with Cat? Kara felt ashamed of the way she had reacted and abruptly left. It was hard for her to talk about what she had lost, even to those closest to her. She replayed the earlier events in her mind, rolling onto her back and floating lazily. She couldn't blame Cat for the questions she had asked. Kara supposed she could have handled it better, and a wave of shame rushed over her body.  
But then she remembered how gentle Cat had been, how her voice was soothing and held a kind of reverence Kara had never experienced before. Was this how it would be from now on - nothing has changed about Kara Danvers, but Supergirl gets better treatment? This was another reason why Cat should never have found out her identity, Kara mused.  
Yet, Cat had treated Kara differently. The way she urged the younger woman to be more careful at work would almost suggest that she cared about Kara too, not just Supergirl. And, Kara chuckled to herself, Cat cared enough not to fire Winn in a situation where Cat's wrath would normally be severe.  
This brought Kara's thoughts back to her feelings toward Cat, and how the older woman had made her feel safe during the interview. The way Cat said her name, almost like she truly cared. Unconciously, Kara rubbed the spot where Cat had touched her arm, and then a piece of the puzzle fell into place.

 

Kara stepped into the lab where Alex was working and wrapped her arms around her sister from behind.  
The agent stiffened momentarily, but relaxed when she recognised Kara. "What's up?" she asked.  
Kara said nothing, burrowing her nose into the crook of Alex's neck and inhaling deeply.  
"Are you sniffing me?"  
"Yup," Kara mumbled, tightening her girp.  
Alex huffed. "What happened?"  
"Why do you think something happened?"   
"You tend to sniff me when you miss home," Alex said quietly, turning in Kara's arms to face her. "So what happened?"  
Kara relaxed into Alex's body when the latter's arms wrapped around her back. They stood like this, holding each other until Kara finally raised her head. There were unshed tears in her eyes. "I think I messed up. Big time."  
Alex rubbed gentle circles across Kara's back, waiting for her to elaborate.  
"I need you to not yell at me when I tell you the first part," Kara almost whined. "Because the second part is probably worse."  
"Kara, you know you can tell me anything."  
Disengaging from the embrace, Kara started pacing. "I mean it, Alex. You can't get mad right now."  
The vulnerability in Kara's voice made Alex falter. "I promise."  
"Cat knows I'm Supergirl and I agreed to do an interview with her but she kinda got under my skin so I left and please don't be mad at me," Kara rambled, then froze and looked at Alex with wide eyes.  
Alex fought to keep the anger and surprise off her face. "How did she find out?"  
"We were working," Kara resumed her pacing. "She said something and then I said something and then she said-"  
"Kara!"  
"I tried to deny it, Alex! But then that alien attack happened while we were talking and she promised not to reveal me and told me to go, so I went."  
Rubbing her eyes, Alex tried to steady herself. "Okay, so you literally revealed yourself to her?"  
Kara tried and failed to smile, settling for looking sheepish. "Well, she didn't actually see me change into the suit because I flew out of her office so fast..."  
"Jesus, Kara," Alex muttered. "How is it worse that you let her interview you? That's happened before."  
"That wasn't the second thing," Kara turned away to hide her blush.  
Alex crossed her arms over her chest. "When am I allowed to get mad?"  
"Alex," Kara whined, flapping her hands at her sides. "Cat's not gonna tell anyone who I am. This isn't so bad, at least now she knows I'm not playing hooky when I'm actually saving people."  
"She'd still need to sign all the paperwork," Alex grumbled. "Now tell me the rest!"  
Kara fidgeted with her cape. "Well, while Cat was interviewing me, I kinda realised something."  
Alex was getting impatient. "Spit it out, Kara."  
"I think I'm in love," Kara's eyes widened at her own blunt admission.  
"Kara?"  
"With her," Kara added in a small voice.  
Alex stared at her sister. "You're joking, right?"  
"I, uh... I don't think so."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
Alex huffed. "You were right, the second thing is worse."  
"Alex..."  
"Am I allowed to get mad now?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't really get it," Alex sighed after draining the last of her beer. She set the empty bottle down and turned to her sister. "She's always been such a bitch to you."  
Kara rolled her eyes. "Not always."  
"Remeber that time you cried for three hours when she yelled at you for, what was it again?" Alex raised her eyebrows. "Putting M&M's in an ice bucket?"  
"She actually liked that idea!" Kara said defensively. "She was just on edge that day, but after I explained that I noticed how often she sent me out for them, she kept it that way. She even reminds me to refill it when it's only like, half empty."  
Alex shook her head slowly. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you get off on her being mean to you."  
Kara lowered her head into her hands, a slight blush on her cheeks. "She challenges me, Alex. I know I'm good at what I do, and she gives me a chance to prove it. I feel validated when I do something right for her."  
With a frown, Alex walked to the fridge and got out another beer. "You don't feel validated enough?"  
Kara took the beer Alex held out, popped the cap off with her thumb and handed it back. Fiddling with the bent cap, Kara chose her words carefully. "She makes me feel normal, but at the same time, she looks at me like I'm special. I don't know how to describe it. Cat just... She makes me feel so many things. Sometimes I wanna tell her to just back off and other times I wanna shove her up against her desk and-"  
"Okay, that's enough of that," Alex interjected quickly. "So you've got a crush on your boss. It happens more than you'd think."  
"Oh really?" Kara lifted her eyes to her sister's face. "Have you had a crush on your boss?"  
Alex nearly choked on the sip she had taken. After a few moments of spluttering, she cleared her throat. "Everyone had a crush on Doctor Robbins."  
Kara grinned at Alex's uncomfortable shuffling, and couldn't resist teasing. "Oh yeah, the one with the greatest dimples and the sparkly blue eyes, how could I forget?"  
"Weren't we talking about your crush?" Alex blushed.  
"I don't think this is just a crush," Kara admitted quietly. "I told you, I'm in love with her."  
Placing her beer on the coffee table, Alex knelt in front of Kara and put her hand on the younger woman's knees. "Are you in love with her, or are you in love with the idea of her?"  
"What?" Kara dropped the bottle cap.  
Alex smiled wryly. "Maybe you're just feeling this way because she's the first person that you're kind of an equal with."  
Kara frowned. "Equal? What are you talking about?"  
"Well, she's probably the second most powerful person in National City, after you," Alex shrugged. "You could be confusing hero worship with love."  
Kara stood so fast that Alex nearly fell over. "No," Kara shook her head. "Don't do this, Alex. I know what I feel."  
"I just want you to be sure," Alex said gently.  
"It doesn't matter anyway," Kara slumped back onto the couch. "Its not like I'm gonna tell her."  
Alex joined her on the couch, throwing an arm aroud Kara's shoulders. "And why's that?"  
Kara snuggled into the embrace, letting out a long sigh. "Come on, Alex. Like she'd ever go for me."  
"You're a catch, Kara," Alex said sincerely. "If you weren't my brat sister..."  
"Gross!"  
"Yeah," Alex shivered. "Forget I ever said that. But seriously, what's not to like about you?"  
Kara took Alex's hand into her own. "It would be too complicated. I'd be putting her and Carter in danger every day. Not to mention what people would say about her dating her millenial assistant. I'd never get a promotion, or if I did... So, I'm keeping this to myself. Maybe it will go away."  
"If it's love like you say it is," Alex squeezed Kara's hand, "you'll have to face it sooner or later."  
"This sucks."  
"Look at it this way," Alex said playfully. "Despite her being like a hundred years old and the fact that she's your boss, combined with what the tabloids would say and the possible life-threatening situations, there's nothing keeping you apart."  
Kara chuckled at her sister's antics. "When you put it like that, how am I gonna stop myself from going Tom Cruise on her couch the next time I step into her office?"  
Alex ruffled Kara's hair. "Whatever happens, I'm here for you."  
"Nothing's gonna happen," Kara grumbled. "I'm not telling her. She probably doesn't even think of me like that. I don't think she really thinks about me much, unless I have the suit on."  
"But it's been better, lately?" Alex probed. "Didn't you say she's been a lot nicer, now that she knows about Supergirl?"  
Kara barked out a humourless laugh. "Alex, she's known for so long. If this was about me as Kara Danvers, she would have started being nice a really long time ago."  
"Maybe it's because you finally showed her more of yourself, " Alex suggested. "Maybe she's ready to see you as a whole, as Kara Zor-El and Kara Danvers, as well as Supergirl."  
"You're giving me an identity crisis," Kara mumbled. "But maybe you're right. I just... I don't want to get hurt. I don't want to lose her."  
Alex drew Kara closer to her and hugged her as tight as humanly possible. "If she can't see how amazing you truly are, then screw her, okay?"  
Kara squirmed to get away from Alex, pretending to be unable to break her grip. "Oh, I'd screw her alright."  
"I did not need to hear that!" Alex let go immediately and scampered away from the giggling Kara. "So mean."  
"Consider it payback for that time I walked in on you and Maggie," Kara stuck out her tongue. "I didn't need to hear or see any of that."  
Kara allowed the pillow to hit her in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flu found me, so I've been very unproductive, but I was finally able to edit this chapter so I could post it for you guys! Next one should be up on Saturday. Let me know what you think... Pretty please?


	6. Chapter 6

Cat jumped at the hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey mom," Carter greeted her with a frown. "Everything okay?"  
"Everything's fine, dear," Cat reassured him. "Just a little lost in thought."  
Carter flopped down on the couch next to her. "You were smiling. Good thoughts?"  
Rolling her eyes, Cat ruffled her son's hair. "I was just planning on how I'm going to make things right with Supergirl. I think I overstepped during our last interview, she was a little upset."  
"So, what are you gonna do?"  
Cat shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. Any ideas?"  
Carter turned to face his mother. "Come on, mom. This is Kara we're talking about, she can't stay mad at you for long."  
"What?"  
"She's got a crush on you, in case you haven't noticed. Just buy her chocolates or something," Carter said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides, you like her too, maybe you can finally ask her out."  
Cat stared at her son, speechless for once in her life. She cleared her throat. "Let's start with the fact that you know her secret identity. How did that happen?"  
"Seriously? She's such a bad liar," Carter chuckled. "I've never said anything to her about it, so I don't think she knows I know. And I'm not gonna tell anyone," he added when Cat tried to interrupt.   
"Right. And what if I didn't know?" Cat countered. "You would have just spilled her secret to me."  
Carter laughed at that. "No way you didn't know. You're too smart to not have figured it out."  
"I was unsure for a while," Cat said quietly. "Now, about the other thing you said. You think she has a crush on me?"  
"Mom, have you seen the way she looks at you?"  
Cat frowned. "Well, she certainly admires me, that much I know. And what makes you think I like her enough to ask her out?"  
Smiling softly, Carter shook his head. "Have you seen the way you look at her?"  
Cat was quiet for a moment, considering the information her son had just presented. She could not deny that she found Kara attractive, even more so after she had confirmed her hero status. But that wasn't enough to warrant asking the girl out. There were too many other factors to consider.  
"So, are you gonna ask her on a date?" Carter broke her from her thoughts.  
Cat sighed deeply. "No."  
"Why not?"  
"Have you forgotten that she works for me?" Cat said a little sharply. "Then there's the fact that she's the same age as your brother, and she went on a date with him!"  
Carter was determined. "You can always give her a different job. And she didn't even kiss Adam, it doesn't count."  
"What about her age?" Cat raised an eyebrow.  
"Firstly, she's literally an alien from another planet," Carter pointed out. "Second, Holland Taylor is like, thirty years older than Sarah Paulson so I think that puts your argument out."  
Cat chuckled at her son's tenacity. "There would still be a lot of gossip about it."  
Carter hummed. "If only you had a way to influence the media..."  
He earned a light smack from his mother. "So she didn't kiss Adam?" she asked quietly.  
"He seemed pretty bummed about it," Carter shrugged. "But his new girlfriend is nice, he seems happy with her."  
Cat was grateful that, even though her and Adam were still tentatively working on their relationship, Carter had found a friend in his brother. "That's good to hear."  
"Right, what's the game plan, then?"  
"Carter," Cat took a steadying breath. "I'm not going to ask her out. Though you do have a point about her job. It might be time for a promotion."  
"Then after a couple of months," Carter started, but was cut off by Cat's glare.  
"I'm not going to ask her out," she repeated. "Crushes come and go, and once we don't spend so much time together, this one will disappear too."  
Carter sagged back into the couch. "At least think about it," he mumbled.  
Cat pulled him into a hug. "I'll think about it and we can argue more later. If you promise to think about my reasons too, okay?"  
"Fine. Still think your argument is too weak, but I'll take it apart again."  
Cat chuckled. "Did you start all of this because you want Supergirl as a step-mom?"  
Carter spluttered. "No! I was thinking about how it would make you happy!"  
"I'm teasing, sweetheart."  
"Would be pretty cool though," Carter ducked as Cat lunged and started tickling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I'm terrible at updating. I foresee about two or three more chapters before this story wraps up. Thanks for all the support!


	7. Chapter 7

After Kara's promotion, she saw a lot less of Cat during working hours. Having her own office, and now reporting to Snapper meant that Kara had little reason to be at Cat's beck and call, which frustrated her endlessly. The last time they had seen each other, when Cat came to check that Kara was settled in her new office, the CEO had apologised for behaviour during their interview, and Kara had apologised even more. After that, they barely saw each other for weeks.  
"Kara, you need to get your shit together," Alex sighed as she took in the state of her sister's apartment.  
There were empty take-out containers piling up on the coffee table, a mountain of dishes in the kitchen sink and a very unhappy alien bundled up on the couch.  
Kara growled, making space so Alex could sit.  
"Seriously," the elder Danvers raised her eyebrows. "You're a mess."  
"I know," Kara whined. "I didn't think I'd miss her this much."  
Alex chuckled. "You know she's still there, right? You can visit pretty much whenever you want."  
Kara shrugged. "It would be weird, just stopping by for a chat. We don't do that."  
A look of disbelief crossed Alex's face. "That's literally what you do, Supergirl."  
"Yeah, but that's Supergirl," Kara said as if it was the most obvious thing.  
"And what's your point?" Alex prodded. "She knows you're Supergirl. So just go talk to her as Supergirl then."  
Kara sighed deeply. "I don't know what to say to her."  
Alex started gathering the empty take-out boxes. "How about you start with, 'Hey, haven't seen you in a while. How are you?' That usually works."  
"You're making fun of me," Kara complained.  
"Yeah, 'cause you're an idiot."  
Rising to help her sister, Kara used her superspeed to wash the dishes, leaving a clean pile to dry before Alex could turn away from the dustbin. "You're right. I should just put on the suit and face her."  
"That's the spirit!"  
"Actually, I have an idea..."  
Alex shoved the last of the trash down. "Care to share your idea?"  
Kara stood a bit straighter. "I'm gonna give her the interview she wanted. No flying away this time."

 

Cat looked up from her computer at the sound of a knock on her balcony door. "Don't just stand there, come in."  
Kara, in her supersuit, placed a take-out bag on the edge of Cat's desk. "Hey," she said tentatively. "I know you probably haven't eaten yet, so I thought I'd bring you something."  
"That's very kind of you," Cat said gently, removing her glasses. "I hope there's a cheeseburger in there."  
Kara grinned. "Yup. And I thought while you ate, I could tell you a bit more about Krypton, since I didn't really get to finish my story last time."  
Cat raised an eyebrow, but said nothing while she unpacked her food.  
"That is, if you still want to do another interview," Kara started rambling. "Or I could just go, and-"  
"Kara. Breathe," Cat sounded amused. "Do you breathe?" she asked.  
Taking a comically deep breath, Kara ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I have to breathe, but I can hold my breath for like, an hour."  
"That's handy," Cat said with a smirk. "Are you gonna sit, at some point?"  
Kara blushed, then took a seat on the couch. Cat sat on the opposite couch, watching Kara closely.  
"Your replacement is shockingly useless," Cat commented with a wave of her hand. "Remind me to fire him tomorrow."  
Encouraged by Cat's good mood, Kara decided to tease a little. "Is that your way of saying you miss me?"  
Cat scoffed. "I certainly miss the fact that you were an excellent assistant."  
"To be fair," Kara shrugged, "I did use my powers to heat your lattes."  
"Don't you have a super friend who needs a job?" Cat asked jokingly.  
Kara shook her head. "I'm afraid not. But I could still help out, you know. Maybe give the new guy some pointers."  
"Is that your way of saying you missed me?" Cat threw Kara's words back with a small smile.  
"I did miss you," Kara said quietly. "More than I thought I would."  
Cat said nothing, choosing instead to focus on her food.  
"I didn't want to seem clingy," Kara continued. "But I think we're kinda becoming friends, and I just... I miss you."  
With a sigh, Cat walked to the bar and poured herself a drink. "I miss you too," she admitted.  
Kara nervously wrung her hands. "Cat, you're one of the few people in my life I can be myself with. Having to hide a part of myself is so exhausting, and I feel like I can just relax around you."  
Cat drained her drink and returned to the couch. "You should join Carter and I for dinner next weekend. He's been asking about you."  
"I'd love to!" Kara said excitedly. "And maybe you guys can join our games night sometime."  
"One thing at a time," Cat rolled her eyes. "I'll text you details. Now, I believe you promised me an interview."  
Kara took a steadying breath. "Ask away, Miss Grant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no valid excuse for not updating, other than life sucks sometimes. This is just a little filler while I get my bearings and get back in the game


	8. Chapter 8

“Did you see the new Supergirl article? I never knew she was older than Superman.”  
“Guess you never really know with aliens.”  
Kara tried to ignore the comments as she waited in line at Noonan’s. Her plan was to show up with a scalding hot latte for Cat, and to give the new assistant some tips on how to perform better at his job.  
The article had been published the day before, and Kara was surprisingly pleased with how Cat had relayed her story to the public. Of course, there were many things Kara had to edit out, but overall the article was a success.  
With a spring in her step, Kara made her way to the office and found Cat’s new assistant nervously waiting by the elevator.  
“Hey, Kara,” he greeted her with a small smile.  
“Hey, Logan. Cat’s usually a bit late on mornings after a big article hits,” she informed the young man, who visibly relaxed at her words.  
“Oh, okay. Cool,” Logan nodded. “But that means her latte will be cold, and she’s gonna yell at me again.”  
Kara held out the latte she had just heated before entering the bullpen. “Make friends with Dave at the security desk. He’ll let you know when Miss Grant arrives, then you pop her latte in the microwave for a couple of seconds. Nice and hot for when she gets here.”  
Logan took the latte with a slightly awed look. “Wow. That makes a lot of sense.”  
“A lot of this job is just using logic and intuition,” Kara said gently. “Today, I’m giving you a masterclass. Get ready, she’ll be here in a couple of seconds.”  
They waited side by side until the private elevator dinged and Cat stepped out, sunglasses in place, texting furiously without looking up.  
“Loki, if Oprah’s people call, tell them I’m unavailable for the next three months, bring me the latest layouts and I hope to every god known to man that my latte is hot today,” Cat said in one breath, holding out her hand.  
Logan handed over the latte and Cat froze. She looked up from her phone and stared at Kara.  
“Of course,” she huffed. “You were serious about that.”  
Kara grinned widely. “I said I’d help him, didn’t I?”  
Cat huffed, took a sip of her latte and walked to her office without another word.  
“What was that all about?” Logan asked.  
“Don’t worry about it,” Kara waved him off. “Go get the layouts and I’ll show you what to look for to keep Cat from making you take it back fifteen times.”  
He hurried off and Kara turned to Cat’s office, finding the woman in question staring at her. Quickly, she entered the office, shutting the door behind her.  
“I’m sorry if that was out of line,” Kara began hastily. “I just wanted to make things a bit easier for you and say thank you for the article, so I-”  
Cat held up a hand to silence Kara. “Just make sure this doesn’t intervene with your actual job.”  
Kara nodded solemnly. “Of course, Miss Grant.”  
“Are you going to teach him to use laser vision too?” Cat asked, waving at her latte on the desk.  
Kara smiled. “I told him to do it the way I did it before I started using my powers.”  
Cat frowned. “You didn’t always zap my latte?”  
“I didn’t need my powers to figure out how you like things done, Cat,” Kara said quietly.  
“As interesting as that statement is,” Cat trailed off, reaching for her phone, which had just started ringing.  
Kara merely smiled and left the office, intent on teaching Logan everything she could about how to make Cat Grant’s life easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting somewhere, folks! I'm planning to round this off with 10 chapters - meaning the end is in sight. Massive thanks to everybody who has been sticking it out so far <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick interlude before the big finale! Are you as excited as I am? Because you should be. All will be revealed soon.

By the time Kara was getting ready for dinner with Cat and Carter, Alex was just about ready to murder an alien. A very specific alien. The alien currently running around and shrieking about the perfect outfit and the fact that this was “definitely, seriously, completely not a date.”  
“I swear, Kara, I will shoot you in the face,” Alex grumbled.  
“I’m bulletproof,” Kara said with a frown, coming to a stop in front of her sister. “Am I really that bad?”  
From the couch, Maggie chuckled. “Don’t worry, Little Danvers. I confiscated her weapon before we came over.”  
Kara rolled her eyes. “That’s comforting,” she said before speeding back into her room, trying on yet another outfit.  
“Remind me again why we’re here?” Alex whined as she plopped down next to her girlfriend.  
“Because this is more entertaining than that show you want me to watch,” Maggie deadpanned.  
Alex heaved out a dramatic sigh. “Can you imagine what it would be like when they actually go on a date?” she whispered.  
“I heard that!” Kara yelled.  
“Whatever,” Alex mumbled.  
Maggie kissed the side of Alex’s head, then followed the sound of Kara rummaging through her closet.  
“Let me help,” the detective offered gently. “I know what makes a girl’s heart beat faster.”  
Kara deflated and fell onto her bed. “Why am I so nervous?”  
“All part of the process,” Maggie replied sagely. “Now put this on and save that pout for Cat.”  
Eyeing the outfit Maggie had put together, Kara raised an eyebrow. “Did you miss the part where I said a pre-teen boy will also be present?”  
“You’re right,” Maggie said airily. “Keep this for the second date. I have another idea.”

 

“Mom, you look great,” Carter said with a bit of exasperation creeping into his voice.  
Cat threw him a look but he just shrugged. “You’re fussing like this is a big deal. It’s just dinner and some board games.”  
With a heavy sigh, Cat set her lipstick down and turned to her son. “When did you become this… Grown-up?”  
Carter shrugged again. “You’ve always said I’m mature for my age.”  
“I’ve thought a bit more about what you said,” Cat started slowly.  
“And?”  
“You might have been right. I’ve been playing it safe with Kara,” Cat admitted. “After her promotion, I thought the distance between us would change things. If anything, it showed me how much I want her in my life.”  
Carter grinned brightly. “You have to tell her that. Use those words.”  
Cat was startled by the sound of the doorbell ringing. “Let’s see how this goes, first, alright?”  
“Not like it’s a date,” Carter mumbled, trailing after his mother, eager to witness what he was sure to be the start of something worthy of an epic romance novel.


	10. Chapter 10

Kara took a deep, steadying breath, smoothed down her dress and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Cat opened the door and both women stared at each other for a moment, before Kara raised a hand in an awkward half-wave.  
“Hi,” she said quietly.  
“Kara,” Cat breathed out, eyes running over the younger woman’s figure. “You look good.”  
Kara blushed and ducked her head. “Thank you. My sister’s girlfriend helped me pick the dress because I was kinda nervous and you look really great too, not that you don’t normally look great-”  
Cat cut off the rambling with a chuckle and stepped aside to allow Kara to enter her home. “Come in, or else we’ll be listening to you babble out here all night.”  
Kara’s blush deepened but she followed Cat obediently.  
“Kara! Hey!” Carter greeted enthusiastically from the living room. “You look really nice.”  
“Hey buddy, thanks!” Kara returned the enthusiasm. “And I like your tie.”  
“Christmas present from my dad,” the teenager replied, tugging at the mentioned item. “At least he got my favourite colour right.”  
Cat cleared her throat. “Dinner should be ready in a couple of minutes. Carter, why don’t you and Kara go set the table?”  
Both of them obeyed immediately, and Cat hid a secret smile at how easy this was, how natural it seemed to have Kara in her house, chatting happily with her son as they gathered plates and cutlery.

 

“Wow, Cat,” Kara exhaled as she set her dessertspoon down. “Amazing dinner and home-made ice-cream? You really went all out.”  
Carter chuckled. “Mom’s teaching me to cook, so I won’t burn down a building when I go to college.”  
“I enjoy cooking,” Cat said, taking a delicate sip of her wine. “And it’s always nice when someone enjoys it as much as you do, Kara.”  
Nobody had commented on the fact that Kara had eaten more than any human should, or the fact that there was actually enough food for six people.  
Kara offered to take care of the dishes, but Cat waved it off. “If you insist on helping, you can stack the dishwasher.”  
Carter took that as his cue to set up a game of Settlers of Catan, giving the adults a moment of privacy.  
“I really enjoyed dinner,” Kara said quietly as the last plate disappeared into the dishwasher. “I thought it would be a little weird, but it felt…”  
“Natural,” Cat supplied, smiling softly.  
“Yeah. Like we’ve been doing it for years.”  
Cat moved a little closer to Kara. “I don’t often allow people to see this part of my life,” she almost whispered.  
“I know,” Kara matched her tone. “And I’m really honoured, Cat. I meant it when I said that I can be myself with you. And Carter, too.”  
“You know he knows,” Cat stated quietly.  
Kara chuckled, taking Cat’s hand. “He’s a really smart kid. I trust him.”  
Cat’s breath hitched. “Kara, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”  
Unconsciously they moved closer to each other, Kara still holding Cat’s hand in her own.  
“I’ve got a confession of my own,” Kara admitted.  
The moment was broken by Carter’s call from the other room that everything was set up.  
Cat searched Kara’s eyes and seemed satisfied with what she saw. “We’ll talk about this later, darling. After I beat you at Settlers.”  
Kara smiled at the pet name. “We’ll see who comes out on top,” she teased.  
“Don’t get cheeky,” Cat grinned, tugging Kara by the hand to the living room where Carter was waiting patiently.

 

After the game, which Cat had dominated, Carter quietly excused himself, claiming to have a project to work on.  
Cat smiled at her son’s tact and turned to Kara. “I believe we have a conversation to finish,” she began.  
Kara nervously ran a hand through her hair. “Unless I’m reading this completely wrong, I think we might be heading in the same direction.”  
“And what direction is that?” Cat could not help but tease, still smiling softly.  
“You’re gonna make me say it, aren’t you?” Kara asked with a chuckle. “Weren’t you the first one to say you had something to tell me?”  
Cat took a deep breath. “You’re right. So let me explain myself.”  
Kara nodded encouragingly, turning toward Cat to give her full attention.  
“I need to start by apologising,” Cat held up a hand when Kara showed signs of trying to interrupt. “I pushed you away,” she continued. “I think we both know that our friendship started moving toward something more and I got scared, so I tried to put some distance between us. I’m sorry that I hurt you when I withdrew.”  
Kara shook her head slightly. “I’m just as much to blame. I didn’t exactly make a lot of effort either.”  
Taking Kara’s hand, Cat opened her mouth, closed it again. She took a moment, then tried a second time. “Let’s just say we both made a mistake there, and move on. Are we still on the same page?”  
“I think so,” Kara looked at their intertwined hands. “I think we’ve been heading this way for a long time now, we’ve just been too scared to admit it. I’m tired of that, Cat.”  
Squaring her shoulders, Kara made the decision to throw caution to the wind. “I’m in love with you, Cat. I have been, for the longest time. It just took me a while to realise it,” she cut herself off, conscious of her habit to ramble.  
Cat squeezed Kara’s hand tightly. “I must have lost my mind, because I’m in love with you too,” she admitted quietly. “There are so many reasons why this is a bad idea, but I can’t seem to bring myself to care.”  
Kara smiled hopefully. “So you’ve thought about this? Us?”  
“Lately, I haven’t been able to think of much else,” Cat chuckled dryly, before a more serious look came across her face. “This won’t be easy. If we decide to…” Cat made a face. “Date.”  
“I know,” Kara took Cat’s other hand, holding both in her own. “But I don’t care, as long as you’re by my side. You make me stronger, Cat. We’re stronger together.”  
Cat rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “El Mayara,” she muttered.  
Kara beamed. “Exactly!”  
“There’s a lot we’ll have to figure out,” Cat turned serious again. “There’s only so much I can do in terms of what gets put out in the gossip rags, and the board is going to have a field day.”  
“We’ll figure it out,” Kara said with finality. “But there’s something more important I need to ask you.”  
Cat raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”  
“May I kiss you?” Kara asked, blushing profusely.  
“Go ahead, Supergirl,” Cat taunted.  
Kara chuckled before leaning in, meeting Cat halfway.  
Neither were sure what the future held, but both knew that nothing could keep them apart anymore. The details could wait.


End file.
